


im short and an insomniac so i can techically put this in the falsettos fandom tag

by chaotictaako



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Im tired, Its 3 am, also, and im tired, and like falsettos, cause im stuck at 4'11'', i wanna die, look im a short insomniac, whos gonna see this no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotictaako/pseuds/chaotictaako
Summary: what the fucc is going on





	im short and an insomniac so i can techically put this in the falsettos fandom tag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [our lord and savior jesus christ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=our+lord+and+savior+jesus+christ).



> its 3 am okay

hey hey hey its biggie cheese

wait fuck no its not im megan hi its 3 am and i wanna kms

youre prob wonderin gwhy this is on the falsettos tag and the answer is idfk uhhhhhhh whiizer zhiwzier wizerer brown i care iiiiive sfound syyour door wesgin g out more anre more anad more andad mrore and more now

hholy shit okay mid sentence of that i just disassociated that shit is mad wild man like there sgotta be some psychology explanationn for suddenltly ffeeling like a ghost ~~like thee ghost of wAHWIszzer im so dEad insidee~~

its timee toplay  _ **is that a family member roaming the halls at 3 am or is it a dog**_ now on gameshow network

hEy speaking of falsettos im gonna write  ~~or just say im gonna write and never do it~~ a falsettos thinhgs sooon and i ppromise its tgonna be a whole lotttttmroe eloquent than tihs shit bc evernthough nothing ive psoted is good i can adctually write sometimes but i just always dont lpost that stuff bc if you have lsow standardsd for my wrting im golden

 

google my therapiset sayss i need to go to bed earlier and its fukcin up my anxiety but herer i am loAthingg myselg at 3 am at least im seeing newseiss tomorrow unless myfriends bail on my gay loser ass 

anywaysd iim gonna stop wriitng this and hope no one sees it bc i mean like falseottos fanfic isn't that much tho irghrt??? like no ones gonna be like "tf is she doing"

 

anways this is more than ive ever written for an actual sch**l assignment soim ognna log the fuukc off bye whatever poeple call falsetto fans

 

wait is it falsettostans tha t woudl bef unny

 

 


End file.
